1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous dispersion of a meltable fat which is flowable and pumpable at normal temperature and which contains a large quantity of up to 60% by weight of the fat and a relatively small quantity of up to 1% by weight of a nonionic emulsifier.
2. Statement of Related Art
Fats are used for the production of numerous liquid, aqueous and emulsion-form preparations for cosmetic, pharmaceutical or industrial purposes, influencing the properties of these preparations in dispersed form. The incorporation of fats, which are wax-like substances solid at normal temperature, requires melting and uniform stable dispersion in a similarly heated solution or emulsion of the other components. This procedure involves considerable effort, so that it would be of advantage for many users if the fats in question were already available in the form of a stable dispersion concentrate which could be homogeneously dispersed in other aqueous preparations simply by mixing.
Pumpable dispersions of fatty alcohols containing 10 to 25% by weight linear C.sub.14-22 fatty alcohols and 0.01 to 1.0% by weight of a cationic emulsifier were already known from EP 282 864 A 1.
However, cationic dispersions of this type are relatively unsuitable for use in aqueous media containing anionic surfactants or polymers because they cause separations. In addition, it appeared desirable stably to disperse more than 25% by weight of the solid to enable dispersions of the type in question to be transported and stored at relatively reasonable cost.